


Dry Your Tears (I'll Dry Mine, Too)

by Angst_BuriTTo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e05 The Weaponizer, Episode: s02e06 Monster, He Gets a Hug, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Post-Episode: s02e05 The Weaponizer, Protective Chloe Decker, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo
Summary: Chloe knew something was going on, something had Lucifer off the rails, with his homeless magician look and his out-of-control behaviour. She cared about this man, delusional or not, and she wanted to help him. What she finds out was worse than she thought.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	Dry Your Tears (I'll Dry Mine, Too)

* * *

“Lucifer, what is going on with you?” Chloe hissed, pulling him into an empty filing room. 

“Nothing for you to worry about, Detective,” Lucifer grinned, his usual bright smile dimmed and plastic, and so very, _very_ fake. She had seen enough people grieving in her line of work to know it when she saw it. Lucifer was grieving - but for what, or who?

“See, I’m not buying that, Lucifer.” Chloe grabbed his arm, pulling him back when it looked like he was going to walk away from her. “You’re my partner, but more importantly, you’re my _friend_. And I am _worried_ about you, because this -” she waved her free hand in his direction, “All of this? Shows me that _something_ happened and that something is _hurting_ you. And as your _friend_ , I want to help you, because I _care_ about you. You’re _grieving_ , Lucifer. And I’m here for you - I want to help you. But I can’t do that if you avoid what it is that has you acting like this.”

He stared at her, then; mouth parted, eyes wide, looking at her like she had just told him she would hang the moon for him - that she already had done. Not just told him that she was his friend and that she was worried because she cared.

  
It was a harsh reminder to her that past all of her partners' delusions about being the Devil, there was trauma buried deep that he used said delusions to hide from. Something had happened to deeply scar Lucifer, and apparently, having friends had become a foreign concept to him because of it. Hell, having someone genuinely worried for his wellbeing seemed to be foreign to him. 

“Detective, I…” Lucifer swallowed, eyes suddenly turned down. “I apologize for my behaviour. I really have been an arse. It’s just…” He trailed off, seemingly lost for words, or maybe they were stuck in his throat. His eyes were suddenly shining with tears, and she resisted the urge to hug him, knowing he didn’t like close contact unless it involved more…intimate contact. Instead, she brought her hand higher up until it grasped his shoulder, and she squeezed gently. 

“It’s ok, Lucifer. You can tell me, I’m here for you.”

“It’s my brother…” He swallowed again, face screwing up, and Chloe furrowed her brows.

“Amenadiel?”

“No, my younger brother, Uriel, he…” Lucifer’s lips trembled, and he sucked in a shuddering breath. “He died last night, and…I blame myself.”

Chloe lifted a trembling hand to her mouth as she gasped. 

No wonder he was so out of it - no wonder he was acting out, his brother just _died_! God, she couldn’t imagine coming to work the day after someone she cared about died. 

“Oh my - Lucifer I’m _so_ sorry,” Chloe shook her head, and opened her arms, “Can I -”

“ ** _Please_** ,” He gasped, and she didn’t wait for a second more before drawing him into her arms, squeezing him as much as she could. She could feel his sobs as he finally broke down in her arms, her shoulder getting wet with his tears. 

She mumbled soothing words into his ears, stroking his curls, trying to help him however she could.

They had a murderer to catch, but for right now? Right now she would stay right here and comfort her best friend, her partner. 

* * *


End file.
